Gyre (Raptor) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Subversive | Education = | Origin = Raptor | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Andrea Di Vito | First = Nova Vol 4 31 | Death = Infinity Countdown: Darkhawk Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = On the planet Shard, the leader of a Kree archaeology team discovers a glowing green crystal deep within its cavern. He accidentally bonded with the crystal, becoming Gyre, the Raptor. With the Raptor's personality dominant over his body, Gyre became hostile towards Nova and Darkhawk before Shard is consumed by the Fault. Gyre was later summoned in a magical construct inside the Fault by a younger version of the Sphinx to assist in battling the champions of his older self, to compete for the possession of two Ka stones. Gyre was faced against Darkhawk, whom ultimately won the fight by driving Gyre out of his host, freeing the archaeologist he was bonded too. Infinity Countdown Seeking to liberate the the real Raptors from the Tree of Shadows, the Fraternity of Raptors took Nova's brother Robbie Rider aka Talon-R to the Shi'ar Outpost IV so he could open a doorway to the Null Space with the power of his Nega-Bands. To their surprise, the real Raptors were already free and no longer needed to bond with a living being to work including Gyre. The freed Raptors killed all the pretenders save for Talon-R, who used the Nega-Bands to protect himself. Needing a living being to serve as the willing tribute of a ritual that would unlock the true power of the Starhawk within their ranks, Gyre convinced Talon-R to join them in their quest to bring order to the galaxy. With a subdued Chris Powell serving as the forced tribute, Gyre completed the ritual and transformed Talon-R into the Dark Starhawk using Chris' Raptor Amulet. Chris was able to fully bond with his armor mentally and chased after the Raptors to stop them from razing Earth. Chris was aided by Nova and Death's Head. During the fight, Dark Starhawk decided that he didn't like being ordered around by Gyre and destroyed him with a blast of energy. | Powers = * Gyre is a Raptor Armor an advanced Shi'ar technology allowing the host numerous superhuman capabilities: ** Superhuman Strength: He can bench press 2 tons. **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Durability:' Gyre is superhumanly durable; he is capable of shrugging off physical impacts, energy blasts, and most artillery fire. **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Armament Conjuration:' The Android can summon weapons from the extra-dimensional expanse from whence they came, or manifest desired munitions from its own body at will. **'Flight:' The retractable glider wings under his arms allow him to glide on air currents. Gyre can also fly at speeds that let him fly from New York to California in only a matter of hours. **'Superhuman Vision:' Gyre has telescopic and infra-red vision. **'Force Field:' It can utilize a circular wafer-thin force field. **'Concussion Blasts:' He can fire blasts of destructive energy from the amulet on his chest. **'Mode Shifting:' Talons can morph their bodies into a host of augmentative forms. Becoming transparent, doubling body armor, projecting greater weaponry, etc. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shi'ar Technology Category:Raptor Armor Category:Items Category:Armor Users